


Star Signs: Book One

by elizasfics



Series: Star Signs Mahou Shojo! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Aries - Freeform, Cancer, Capricorn - Freeform, Fairy Animals, Friendship, Gemini - Freeform, Gen, Gods, Horoscopes, Leo - Freeform, Libra, Magical Girls, Magical girl transformation, Monster of the Week, Outer Space, Pisces - Freeform, Sagittarius - Freeform, Scorpio, Taurus - Freeform, Virgo - Freeform, Zodiac signs - Freeform, aquarius, fantasy worlds, space, space travel, star signs, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizasfics/pseuds/elizasfics
Summary: After an evil clan wreaks havoc on a beautiful interstellar kingdom destined to protect and bring positive energy to the universe, a group of twelve zodiac warriors must awaken to bring back the peace and restore what was lost.
Series: Star Signs Mahou Shojo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a fic i did on wattpad that i started like 4 years ago. I might change up some things on here, but let's hope i can even finish this damn story.

Many, many years ago, deep out in space, there was a beautiful kingdom called the Star Garden, of the Star Realm.

There were many people living there, in rather quiet prosperity.

In the main parts of the palace, there was the queen, Queen Sirius. Queen Sirius was a beautiful woman that ruled and had absolute power. Her hair fell in waves of mixtures of pink, blue, yellow, orange, and purple. Her shining, golden crown stood atop her head, a beautifully designed masterpiece fit for royalty. Her smooth, plump red lips always curled into a bright smile, showing her white teeth. She had also always worn her shining pink necklace around her neck. The heart glittered like an exquisite comet. How she had gotten it was a long story of hardship, and complication.

She always kept a watchful eye on everyone, making sure that all was well.

The Star Garden shone brightly, golden light reflecting off of it.  
The little stars flickered around tiny alien-like infants laughed and played with one another. Some were golden, others were pure white, some had an orange tint.  
There were boys and girls, smiling brightly.  
A small fairy/animal-like creature fluttered by the little ones, stealing glances at them, and taking on an expression of worry. Her white fur ruffled in the wind as she flew to the tall palace.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Queen Sirius!" The small fairy mascot cried, flying in through the doors. She flew down the long, patterned hallways. Two guards stood in front of the large doors to the Queen's throne room. "Please, I have to speak to Queen Sirius!" the fairy-like animal exclaimed, her cute voice laced with a mixture of anxiety and impatience. They nodded, seemingly sensing the seriousness and urgency of the situation. Both of them stepped aside and opened the doors. The throne room was huge, with many paintings, and intricate designs on the walls. There was a big red and gold carpet leading to the rather large golden throne, the queen sitting on it, in all of her glory. A gold, silver, and bronze chandelier with glistening jewels and gemstones hung above. Each gem, noticeably, had the constellations and symbols of the zodiac on them.

"Oh! Stellaluna, what is it? Is there something wrong?" The queen asked, raising an eyebrow at the mascot's sudden entrance.   
"Something is very, very wrong! My lady, the Dark Matter Clan is in Star Garden!! They've come to see you!"  
Immediately Queen Sirius's eyes widened and her face turned serious. She rose from her throne, the ends of her sparkling gown touching the floor.

The doors burst open and a tall woman strutted in without warning.

And she did not look friendly.

"Hello, _Sirius."_

At all.

The woman wore a spiky black dress that accentuated her curves, and knee length black high-heeled boots. Her short black hair framed her clear face, and her golden eyes pierced into Stellaluna's and the queen's souls.

Queen Sirius then walked down the stairs to the throne, glaring at this woman all the while.   
"StellaLuna, go to the Stellar Nursery and make sure that the Star Children are alright," she muttered to the little creature.  
StellaLuna looked up at her with panicked eyes. "O-of course, your Highness!" She flew away posthaste, right out of the door.  
Right past the dead guards.  
Right past the dying flowers.  
Right past the smoke and flames licking at her.  
Right past the panicking people, that were running for dear life.

"Oh God!" StellaLuna almost wretched in horror and disgust once she caught sight of the corpses lying on the ground.  
Some were sizzling, some had been dismembered, others had even been beheaded.

The gory, visceral mess of carnage and destruction was nearly too much for her, but she willed herself to shakily fly away from it to the nursery.

No.

It couldn't be.

There were gone.

All of them.

_Every. Damn. One._

StellaLuna gasped in shock, her eyes widening. There was smoke billowing up from the palace, debris crashing down. StellaLuna flew back out, her heart beating miles a minute.   
"They're gone! All gone!" She screamed as she zipped back in to the throne room..

The woman and Queen Sirius still stood tall, facing off against one another. "What in the hell do you want with this kingdom?! The Star Realm is not for you to destroy!" The queen boomed angrily. The woman's lips twisted into a nasty smirk.  
"It's simple. We want what you have. The little Star Children are already separated. We shall take what we like." The woman spat, her eyes glinting evilly.

"Crow, we won't let you do this!" StellaLuna shouted at the woman, known as Crow. Crow snarled, "And WHAT? It's already too late."  
The queen's icy glare only intensified. Crow then leaped past her, jumping out through the window, cackling maliciously.

Queen Sirius growled in fury, floating up to the chandelier which was surprisingly still hanging.

She hastily gathered the zodiac jewels left there and floated back down.  
The ruler bent down and handed StellaLuna each one, materializing a bag for them to be kept, and handing it to her quickly. Sirius grabbed her paw and rushed outside.

"Come quickly!"

They made it back out into the chaos.   
"Oh my God..." Sirius gasped as she gazed out at what happened.   
"It's awful!"

A venomous laugh sounded above them. The two looked up to see another woman hovering in the air above them. She was taller than Crow. Her gown was black, red, and dark purple, swirling down to her knees. Her purple hair snaked and fanned out scarily as her sharp eyes glared down at the queen and the fairy mascot. "Nova," Sirius spat. Nova looked down at her.  
"Oh, my old friend." She smirked, knowing this was getting under her skin.

"Don't call me that!" The nerve of her, acting like everything was good and well when she and the rest of her minions believed it would be pleasurable to destroy her kingdom, and slaughter hundreds of people!

"Oh come off it. And that's _Queen_ Nova to you, scum!" The evil queen floated down to the ground. Immediately StellaLuna clutched the bag in nervousness. "My queen...are you ...?"  
Queen Sirius glanced at her, giving her royal adviser and friend a sad smile.

She couldn't possibly.

A golden aura burst around the queen, her dress becoming shorter and shining even brighter. Golden, starry wings erupted from her back, her crown glowing. A glittery pink cape appeared behind her.

"Queen Sirius, **_no!"_** StellaLuna screamed, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.  
The queen rarely ever took this form. She knew what would happen. What would be required for her to protect what was left.

"Alright, Nova. You want to do this. Let's do it. The Dark Matter Clan _will not succeed_ in destroying everything and spreading negative energy!" The queen declared, standing tall.  
Nova sneered again, a black and dark pink aura erupting from her body, black lightning crackling all around her. "If you say so."

The two lunged at each other, connecting fists, a powerful shockwave bursting out from the impact, sending grass and rocks flying.

StellaLuna covered her mouth, simply sitting there amd watching the chaos unfold. Both queens jumped back, observing each other before getting back into vigorous battle. Their beautiful auras exploded around them as they launched into the sky, clashing repeatedly, causing one shockwave and explosion after the other.

The fairy mascot just sat there, clutching the bag tightly, nervously shifting from one leg to another. "Queen Sirius.... I hope you know what you're doing."

But she didn't know. As she fought and fought, she became more and more unsure, but was still adamant in making sure that Nova and whoever else wouldn't get their way. Even if they did, they wouldn't have it for long. There would be _others_ that would rise up and stop them in their tracks.

Sirius smiled at this, and charged a bright energy blast in her hands. Nova wouldn't win.

She might win here, but she won't last longer. Her plans would be foiled in due time.

Even in her fruits of labor, Queen Sirius knew she wouldn't last in this fight. The winged-queen smirked again, and fired the blast right in Nova's face. The woman screamed in pain and cursed in a blind rage, managing to punch Sirius in the stomach. Pain jolted through her entire body, a wave of agony buzzing in her gut. Then Nova, whilst furiously rubbing at her eyes, swung her foot into the side of Sirius's head, sending her flying.

Another wave of pain hit her body, as she tumbled across the barren ground, the metallic smell of blood assaulting her nose. Stellaluna's heart sunk, as fear bubbled through her nerves. "QUEEN SIRIUS!"

"You scum! How dare you attack me like that?!" Nova boomed, black lightning crackling around her again.

The wounded ruler struggled to keep herself upright, her sparkling wings drooping. She bitterly spat blood onto the patch of dirt underneath her, staining it red.

Sirius finally gained the strength to stand. "Stellaluna, you know what you must do," she simply stated, as if she didn't care about her fate, or the fate of her kingdom. The queen's aura appeared again, making her look even more otherworldly. Stellaluna could feel her energy level rising exponentially, and then knew that anything she did to stop the queen was utterly fruitless.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she fluttered towards Sirius. The beautiful woman turned to look at her, her hair blowing smoothly behind her. "I must do what I can. They already have the Star Children, or at least split them all up. I can feel it, deep in my bones. I cannot go with you, but I know there are warriors that will rise. Goodbye, Stellaluna. I will always care about you and love you," she choked out, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Stellaluna broke down, feeling each tear, and the weight of the Queen's decision tearing her apart.

"I'm sorry."

Then the Queen enveloped her in a loving hug, and she knew everything would be okay.

Nova's power began to skyrocket, and her aura grew, the disgusting smile still on her face. "You won't get out of this alive, I know that for a fact. You don't want to end up like....oh, I don't know.... Procyon?"

Something inside of the Queen snapped and she clenched her fists, staring up at Queen Nova with such hatred it could burn walls and crush mountains. **_"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT PROCYON LIKE THAT!? THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU AND YOUR CLAN SHOULD BURN IN THE UNDERWORLD WITH THE REST OF THEM!!"_**

That's when Stellaluna knew it was time. She continued to cry silently, squeaking out, "Queen Sirius...?"

Sirius glared at her urgently, "Take the Jewels to Earth, the signs have yet to be awakened. Go. _Now."_

She began to levitate off the ground, pink light swirling around her body. A long, pink wand materialized into her hands.

Energy swirled in and out of her wand, bursts of light coming out of the gem inside. Nova charged a black and purple energy blast, energy crackling around her. Queen Sirius's body began to glow brightly. "LEAVE, STELLALUNA!"

Stellaluna stared at her again, eyes widening, and then nodded, beginning to take flight.

"This is it, Sirius! Here is where you die!!" Nova screamed, firing the blast.

"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!" Queen Sirius shouted, and a large wave of energy shot out of the wand, clashing with Nova's attack.

Stellaluna shielded her eyes, flying away as fast as she could. Stars flew past her, as she continued to zoom towards Earth.

Thoughts of the queen drifted through her mind, and she stopped, slowly turning, unsure if she should go back. Then, there was an explosion, a bright flash of light crashing outwards, in a brilliant yet terrifying show of light.

Stellaluna gasped in horror. The Star Garden... Queen Sirius...

They were all gone.

Gone.

Stellaluna couldn't bear it anymore. No one could've survived that blast. Not even the queen.

Sobs of anguish tore through her throat, racking her body like a violent earthquake of pain and sorrow. Without looking back, Stellaluna flew at record speeds as far away from that nightmare as possible.

The Earth would be in grave danger and peril, and there were only the twelve young warriors that could be awakened to stop the Dark Matter Clan from causing despair and destruction to the Universe, purify the Star Children, and restore Queen Sirius's soul and the Star Garden.

The vibrant planet bustled, unaware of what was to take place.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream, an ordinary day, and a new discovery.

The gray sky loomed over a widespread forest as the trees towered over each other.

A young woman panted as she ran, her hair fluttering in the wind. Her shoes stomped against the dirt ground, kicking up dust as she ran. The girl had a serious look on her face, indicating whatever she was running from was no laughing matter.

A large dark figure burst out of the trees, roaring out at her, its sharp claws scraping against the ground as it chased her. Drool dripped from its razor-sharp teeth, ready to rip her apart.

A bright golden light flashed in the sky, flaring with a white-hot intensity. It appeared to be getting closer and closer to the two, surging with power.

The girl turned towards the light, holding her hands out towards it, an expression of determination, alarm, and fear on her face. Before the monster could kill her, the light hit them both, exploding on impact.

The otherworldly creature had been vanquished, but surprisingly, the girl was unharmed.

In place of the gritty forest she had been in before, there was a widespread field of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Some were taller than others, many of them were soft and pretty, but all of them shined, with little sparkles fluttering gently to the ground.

There was a shining purple tree, with flowers blooming from every glistening branch. The sky above was absolutely _magical._ The sky was a mixture of purple, pink and orange, as well as blue. Up above, a crisp white moon with swirls of purple looked down upon her.

The girl looked up at the magnificence, gasping in marvel. "Wow...it's amazing."

"It is, isn't it?"

The young female jumped in surprise, whipping around to face a woman, much older than herself, with a gleaming pink and white dress, and a halo above her head. Her hair was many colors, reaching down to her arms. A golden crown sat atop her head, but the slot for a star to be put into in the center was left empty. A wispy white aura flowed all around her, sparks floating airily from the light.

She was mesmerizing.

"Who are you?"

The woman chuckled in amusement at the younger one; her curiosity was so interesting. "I am not of your world. I am a queen that rules somewhere far beyond what you know...my name is Sirius. Queen Sirius."

"Queen....Sirius? You're a queen?! Seriously?!"

The woman chuckled again. "Indeed, I am. You need not tell me who you are though, I am aware. Come with me."

The queen held out her hand, smiling warmly. The brown-haired girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but reluctantly took her hand. Sirius raised her hand and both of them shot into the sky, the wind blowing past them. The young girl screamed as she latched onto the queen.

She shut her eyes, trembling, gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and Queen Sirius was gone. The tree by the sparkling flowers was also gone. In place of either, she was surrounded by white clouds tinted orange from the bright setting sun. She shielded her eyes from the light. She looked down and nearly screamed. There she stood on the clouds themselves! They felt soft and pliant, almost as if she was standing on cotton candy or an extremely fluffy carpet.

Suddenly, images flashed across her. The girl saw a planet exploding, Queen Sirius fighting a more threatening looking woman, a meteor shower, a black star, crackling with electricity, and finally, an image of twelve unique looking silhouettes, standing proud and tall.

The floor opened up beneath her out of nowhere, and the girl screamed, the images still fresh in her mind, as light swallowed her whole.

* * *

Ariana Ricci bolted upwards in her soft bed, panting and in a cold sweat. Her toes curled and uncurled as her heart raced.  
This was the first time she ever had a dream like that. It was so strange. What the hell did it mean?

The girl sighed, running a hand through her hair, closing her eyes.  
"Ugh, I really need to stop eating sugar before bed."  
Ariana took one glance at the clock and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
7:43?! She was going to be late!  
The girl shot out of bed and rushed to her drawers, grabbing her clothes hastily and heading over to her closet to get her uniform.  
She hoped today wouldn't be _too_ dull.

  
The ride to school was relatively uneventful, with her mother constantly scolding her about waking up early, studying, and not being late. Sigh.

Ariana spent her math class doing some of the work before drifting off to think about the dream.  
She spent her English class writing a short story about the dream she had, leaving out certain details.  
Science class: spent time trying to interpret the dream and having a hard time, overthought it a bit too much, felt the impact of going to bed at 3:00 playing the new addictive phone game that recently came out, fell asleep in class, got called out by the teacher, finally did the work whilst still slightly wandering off to think of the weird dream.

Ah. _Lunch._ A place where she could talk to her friends and not get yelled at.  
Ariana sat at her usual lunch table, with her tray out, waiting for her friends to come sit.  
"Hey!" Her friend said a bit too cheerfully, taking a seat, her black slick ponytail bouncing and swishing behind her.  
"Hey, Gemelle," Ariana sighed, picking at her food.  
"You okay?" Gemelle asked, an expression of concern and confusion on her clear features. Ariana sighed again, plopping her fork back down.  
How was she going to explain this to one of her closest friends? ' _Hey, yeah, so I had this weird-ass dream about meeting this queen from a different planet and she wants me to save the world and bring her back to life. But don't worry, it was just a dream!'_  
Yeah, no.  
Something told the high schooler that it was more than just a simple dream.  
"So, basically, I had this really crazy dream and it's just been bothering me this whole day," she started, looking at Gemelle dead in the eyes.  
"I _live_ for crazy dreams. Tell me about it." The black haired girl rested her head in her hand, staring intently.  
"Alright, so first, I'm running from this really creepy looking monster through this really bland looking forest, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Then this light from the sky just comes crashing down, and **_bam!_** " Ariana slams down on the table with her hands, the thud making her friend jump in alarm.  
"Then, I wake up in this field of flowers, and they were sparkling and everything. It was beautiful. I could see the moon, but the sky wasn't dark. It looked like I was in another galaxy or something!"  
Gemelle leaned forward, her eyes glued as she shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Clearly the story was more engaging than she had originally thought.  
Then again, Gemelle does live for crazy dreams.  
Hell, Gemelle lived for crazy _anything._  
"Then this woman comes up to me in this sparkly dress and tells me she needs my help. My help. She says her name was.... Queen Sirius? I think that's what it was."  
"Uh-huh."

"So she takes my hand and we start flying and I'm freaking out, but then she's gone, and I'm just there walking on clouds. Then I see some weird stuff."  
"Like?"  
"Like, 'exploding planets, weird shadows, and glowing tattoos' weird stuff. And that's when I woke up."  
" _Wow."_ Was the dream _that weird?_ "That is _so_ cool."  
Ariana smiled lightly, but it disappeared as she became more serious.  
"I have absolutely _no_ idea what it means. It could've just been another dream, but I'm thinking it was something else. Something more." Gemelle looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, taking it into consideration.

"Well, it might not mean anything at all. But..."

"But?"

"But it might come true somehow. You never know."  
  


That night, Ariana tossed and turned thinking of what Gemelle said to her. Could she be right? Maybe it would come true.

_'You never know.'_

Ariana finally managed to sleep on that thought, and curled up into her mattress.

A soft yellow light twinkled by the misty glass window, and a pair of big shiny eyes focused on the sleeping girl, lighting up in such joy it could clear the clouds on a rainy day.

"I found her!"


End file.
